Am I or Aren't I Ok?
by alexmayb
Summary: Clary and Jace are finally able to move on with their lives, they defeated Sebastian and made it home. But nightmares are returning and strange things are starting to happen. Will Clary and Jace get the life they want? Together. Or will they have to put themselves and their lives at risk again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CLARY POV

"I can't believe you talked us into this Isabelle, I told you I didn't want to do anything for my birthday. Being around you guys was enough." I slip my hand into Jace's. Isabelle turns around and goes to speak when a look of shock lands on her face. "DUCK!" She screams. We all duck down and I look up. Someone jumped over our heads, we stand up to face the attacker, "it's a demon in human form." I hear Alec say. We all grab our seraph blades, Alec and Jace have their swords. I watch as Jace steps in front but something doesn't seem right to me. We circle the demon and I stay next to Jace. Suddenly Jace goes to attack the demon but it jumps and comes towards me "My master shall have you" the demon says to me. I grip my blade tighter and am for its chest. Before I can hit it I feel it's teeth sink into my stomach letting its poison surge through me. "Clary!" I hear Jace scream but I am already on the ground. I see a sword go through it's chest and it disappears leaving Jace standing above me.

JACE POV

"Isabelle, grab my stele." I yell and hold Clary in my arms. She hands me my stele and I start drawing the iratze rune on Clary's stomach. "It's not working, Jace do something." Isabelle cries. "We need to get her back to the Institute." Alec says. I grab Clary in my arms and we pile into the car. I hold Clary as she cries. "Make it stop Jace, make it stop." She cries, "make what stop Clary?" "The burning, make it stop." She pleads.

CLARY POV  
"DRIVE FASTER ALEC!" Jace yells. I feel like there is a wild fire spreading through my body. "Jace, please make it stop." I beg. "Where almost there Clary," I hear Isabelle say. "I can barely breathe Jace, please make the burning stop." I beg. "Just hang on Clary, I know you can. You're stronger than this." Jace tells me.

ISABELLE POV

I climb into the back next to Jace. I grab my stele and try the runes again. "It's no use Isabelle." Jace tells me. "Oh shut up Jace. If it were Alec you would be doing everything you could. Please work." But as Jace said it's no use. "I love you Jace." I hear Clary whisper. "Clary, Clary!" Jace cries. I never thought I would see Jace cry, he never cries but now he does and I see all the colour in Clary's face drain away.

JACE POV

We turn a corner and pull up at the Institute. I get out and rush around the other side and open the door for Jace. We rush to the gates and Alec screams, "in the name of the Angel." They open and we rush inside. "Alec, get your mum!" I scream as I run to the infirmary. "Isabelle, please go get Jocelyn and Luke." I tell her and she runs off. I burst into the infirmary and lay her on a bed. "Clary, can you hear me?" I ask, "Jace please I can't breathe." She gasps. "Just hang on, ok." I see her hand curl into fists. "I can't Jace." I see her go a shade whiter and her head fall to the side. "Jace," I turn around and see Maryse and Alec coming towards me. "Go Jace, let me tend to her." She tells me and Alec grabs my arm and starts pulling me back to my room.

We reach my room and he opens the door. "Get some rest Jace. If something happens I will make sure someone comes and gets you right away." With that Alec walks off and I close the door behind him. I fall on my bed and close my eyes and I fall asleep into nightmares.

ISABELLE POV

I pick up my phone and call Jocelyn. It rings for what feels like ages until she picks up. "Hello," "Jocelyn its Isabelle." "Oh hi. Is everything ok?" "No it isn't. Clary's hurt, you and Luke need to come right now. PLEASE!" I am almost yelling. "OH MY GOD, we'll be right there." Then she hangs up and I go to find Alec.

JOCELYN POV

"Luke we are leaving." I say, "where are we going and why?" He asks. I am rushing around grabbing my bag. "We are going to the Institute, Clary is hurt." He instantly jumps up and we rush out the door to the car. I am hop in the passenger side, and Luke starts the car. "Step on it." I command and he drives faster. We arrive in front of the Institute and I almost jump out of the car. "IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL." I yell and the gates open. I am almost pulling Luke along and I ring the doorbell.

The door opens and Isabelle is standing there pale faced. "Isabelle, where's Clary?" I say impatiently. "Come with me," she says. We follow her inside and up the stairs to the second floor and into the infirmary. "Oh my girl." I say and rush over to Clary. She looks so pale, I stand up and cry into Luke's shoulder. "Jocelyn, she'll be ok." "You don't know that." "Jace," I look over to see his name come from her mouth in a soft but distressed mumble. I walk over to Isabelle, "where is Jace?" I ask sternly. "In his room. Turn left out of here, walk down the hall turn left and 4th room on your right." I nod and rush out with Luke following. I walk in front of his room and bang on the door.

JACE POV

I am lying on my bed when there is a massive bang on the door. I jump up and swing it open, before I can say anything Jocelyn barges in with Luke as well. "Ok young man spill. Why the hell is my daughter lying in an infirmary bed?" I see the rage burning in her eyes. "Before you jump to any conclusions this isn't my fault. Isabelle brought all of us out for Clary's birthday then a demon spray on us. But the only problem was it went straight for Clary it didn't give a damn out about us. He bit Clary, I killed him and we raced back here. We didn't do anything." "Fine. One other thing, your name is coming out of Clary's mouth." "Take any of the spare rooms." I push past them and run out to the infirmary. I push the doors open and rush to Clary. "Clary, please." I say and grab her hand tightly.

CLARY POV  
I am laying in darkness and a voice keeps repeating over and over. "You will be mine. You will be my queen, you be beside me and rule the demon realms."

JACE POV

"Clary, please." I beg. "No I won't rule with you." She says. "What is it Clary? Please wake." "Jace," I turn around to face Isabelle. "I've just spoken to Alec who has spoken to Magnus who is looking into what type of demon affected Clary but he also said that because you have extra angel blood it'll help it poison go away faster you just have to give it time." I stand up, grab the vase of table next to her and throw it at the wall. "I don't have time Isabelle. This is ridiculous no demon only goes for one person. It goes for any it can get." I just keep going on and on until Isabelle comes towards me. "I'm sorry Jace." He fist collides with my face and I world goes black.

**Author Note: hope you like it, based after City of Heavenly Fire. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jace POV

I wake and sit up slowly. I look around and find myself in the infirmary, I look to my left to see Isabelle sitting between Clary and I looking absolutely worn out. I stand up and lay a hand on my head, "oww." I say. "Oh Jace," Isabelle says suddenly. I watch her walk over then return and gives me a cup of something. "What is it?" I ask, "it's medicine to help with the pain in your head." She says and I skull it down. "Yeah, I wonder what caused that?" I say sarcastically. "Yeah, sorry about that." I give her back the cup and look at Clary. "How is she?" I ask and Isabelle pales a bit. "She grows weaker by the minute. It's almost as if her body is letting the poison destroy her." I stand up and walk over to Clary, "Clary please wake up." I beg. I reach out for her pale hand curled into a fist and slowly unravel it. I feel her move, "Jace," I look up and see her green eyes. I stand up and put my lips on hers. I pull away and see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I let the demon get me. I'm so sorry." "No, Clary it isn't your fault. Isabelle, go get Jocelyn and Luke." I hear her heeled boots leave the room and I keep my eyes on Clary. "You're going to be ok, I promise." I feel her hand tighten around mine. "Please sit with me." She asks. I nod. I slowly lift her up and sit behind her resting her head in my lap. "Clary!" I hear Jocelyn say, I look up to see Jocelyn rushing over. "Hi mum." She says weakly.

CLARY POV

I feel my mother kiss my head and then look at me, "you're going to be ok." She tells me, "I know." I say. "Jace!"

JACE POV

I look up to see Alec coming over, "I just spoke to Magnus, and you need to hear this." I nod. "As it turns out, the demon that attacked Clary wasn't a normal demon. Yes it had the power to look like a downworlder, etc. But that demon had some sort trance on him. It had some sort of spell on it, which only made it want to attack Clary. Someone did that but we don't know who." I look down at Clary. "Do you anyone who would do this to you?" I ask, she shrugs. Suddenly I see her going whiter and her eyes slowly closing, with her head falling. "CLARY, CLARY!" I scream but her eyes don't open.

CLARY POV

I am walking darkness when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn around, "hello little sister, did you miss me?" I fall to what I suppose is the ground. "No, you're dead. We killed you in Edom. I watched you die as did Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Mum, Luke, Simon and Magnus." He laughs a wicked laugh. "Do you honestly think you killed me? I honestly hoped you weren't that stupid. There is only one way I can die, but why should I tell you." His skin seems to glow in the darkness. "This is just a dream, you're dead and you'll be gone when I wake. This is just a bad dream." I say fighting back my tears. "Really Clary. Who do you think sent that demon to attack you? You had a hunch it was me, I felt it. But you wouldn't trust your instincts. I sent it to make you sick temporally. I thought you would be alone, so that I could get you and bring you back to Edom but of course Jace was there." He walks over and I try to back away but I can't move. "Tell your precious Jace and Jocelyn hello."

I walk with a start bringing my knees to my chest and putting my head on my knees to cry out. "Clary, what's wrong?" I feel Jace put his arms around my shaking body. "He's alive, he sent the demon, and he's out to get me." I cry. "Who is Clary?" "Sebastian." I say. I feel Jace stiffen but the slowly relax. "Clary, he's dead. Remember, you saw it with your own eyes. Clary it was just a bad dream." I shake my head, "I wouldn't lie about this Jace, please believe me. He mentioned the demon attack, he sent it out to get me, and he knew you killed the demon. Please believe me." I beg. "I want to Clary, but we all saw him die. Look let me go get Magnus to make sure you're ok. We are all worried about you, even Maryse." He lets go and I watch him walk out.

JACE POV  
I go through a few halls and enter the library. "Jace, is she ok?" Jocelyn asks. "She is mostly. Magnus can you come with me please." He gets up, "sure." "I'll be back soon." I say and walk back to the infirmary with Magnus. "Before you say anything to her she might start rambling on about Sebastian being alive." I get a questioning look, "why would she do that. She knows he is dead?" He asks, "I dunno. She woke in a fit state." I open the door and we walk in. I see Clary making her bed. "Clary, what are you doing?" I ask. She turns around, "making the bed."

CLARY POV

"Clary, can you sit please and close your eyes." Magnus asks me. I sigh and do what I'm asked. As soon as I close my eyes I feel a frosty chill sweep through all of my body. "You can open your eyes now Clary." I slowly open them, to see Jace looking worried at me but Magnus looking calm. "The poison is gone." I see Jace sigh with relief. "But you just have to take it easy for a few days. No training, no demon hunting, nothing." Magnus says. "I can't." I say. "Why not?" Magnus asks. "Because I need to know if Sebastian is really alive." Jace comes over and sits next to me. "Clary, he's dead. Please believe me." Jace pleads and puts his arms around me. "Look I know it's stupid but it felt so real. His hand on my shoulder, he even knew about the demon attack." I say. "Clary, how about I give you some medicine to help with the bad dreams. It takes a few days for it to kick in but it'll work. Alec has used it many times." Magnus says. I sigh, "ok. Thanks." Magnus walks out but Jace stays. "You ok?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm just worried about you." He comes and sits next to me. "I'm fine Jace I promise." He smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Where is everyone?" I ask, "they're all in the library worried about you." I stand up and pull him up with me. "Come on then. I don't want them worrying anymore." I say.

We walk down the corridor and into the library. We walk in and 6 pairs of eyes fall on me. "Clary!" Suddenly my mum is rushing over and holding me a little too tightly. "Um hi." I say and she lets go. The others come over and I get asked a million times am I ok. "Yes, I'm fine." I am say and the let Jace and I sit down without too much hassle. Little talk is exchanged but most are curious about the demon which Magnus has little info on when Maryse brings up something that makes them all go quiet. "Jocelyn and Luke would you like to stay for dinner?" They exchange glances then look back. "We'd love too." Mum says. "I called Simon." I look at Isabelle. "YOU DID WHAT?" I stand and yell. "He has a right to know Clary, he's your brother. Do you think he would let us live it down if he found out and we didn't tell him? Do you?" She yells back. I calm and sit back down with Jace, "when will he be here?" Jace asks. "In five minutes."

We are literally rushing around setting the table for dinner and changing into some better clothes. "I'm going to go out front so that Simon can get in. Without 1 of us he can't remember." I say and walk to the door. I walk outside and in front of the gates I see Simon. "Clary!" He yells. I run over to the gates, they open and I pull Simon in. I feel him pull me into his arms and hold me tight. "Simon, can you come inside before you anything. Please." I say. He nods. "It's good to see you Clary." I smile at him. "It's good to see you too Simon." I lead him inside and down to the dining room. "Simon!" Isabelle screams and almost throws herself at him. "Hi Issy." He lets her go and we all sit to for dinner. "I'm going to bring out dinner." Mum says. "I'll help you Jocelyn." Jace immediately jumps up and follows her into the kitchen.

JACE POV

"You seem very eager to help tonight." Jocelyn tells me. "Well actually there's something I want to ask you." She turns and smiles, "yes of course what is it?" I take a deep breath, "I want to marry Clary and I would like you permission to do so." I say and she almost drops the plate. "You do?" She asks. I nod. "Well, look I could have many opinions about his both good and bad but I would never deny Clary this, so yes you have my permission." I smile at her, "thank you Jocelyn." "You welcome."

CLARY POV

I see Jace walk out happier then when he left. Jace along with my mum set all the food down on the table then return to their seats with Jace next to me. We all serve ourselves dinner then Simon starts talking. "So Jace, would you mind explaining the whole demon attack thing please?" I sigh and Jace sets his cutlery down. "Before you say anything this isn't my fault and I have witnesses." I listen as Jace launches into a very detailed explanation with the help of Alec and mostly Isabelle. Finally he finishes and Simon has a look of anger on his face. "Bloody hell, so you're telling me that someone sent a demon personally to attack Clary?" "Yes Simon that's what they are saying." I tell him. "Ok then." After that all that is mostly talked about is Mum and Luke's honeymoon in Idris.

We finally depart to library, I'm about to sit down but Jace stops me, "Clary. Can I speak with you in private?" I look at him, "sure." We walk into the hallway and he stops me. "Jace, what are you doing?" I ask. "Just trust me." I sigh, he places a blindfold over my eyes and I can't see. I feel his hands on my arms and starts to lead me up stairs and through halls until we come to a stop. "You can take off the blindfold now. I slowly pull it off and find myself in front of the steps in the middle of the greenhouse. "Jace, what are we doing up here?" I ask. "Clary, I didn't know where else to do this and this seemed to be the only perfect place." He takes my hands and I lean against the pole of the stairs. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, I never want to almost lose you again like I did, especially not without asking you this. Yes I know that we've known each other for what 2-3 years now but don't think I can fall anymore in love with you then I already am." I have tears in my eyes and Jace is giving me the biggest smile and gets down on one knee. "Clarissa Adele, will you do me the honour of becoming Clarissa Herondale, will you marry me?"

**Author Note: Dear Readers,**

**My deepest apologies that it's taking so long but I have school and I am typing a sequel for my HG story What I Really Need as well. **

**KEEP READING**

**MyLove4HimIsReal.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Clary POV

"Oh my god. YES!" He slides the ring on my finger and stands. I pull him so his body slams into mine and I kiss him just like our first kiss. I clasp my arms around his neck. He slowly pulls away with a massive grin. "You know that was better than the reaction I was expecting." He tells me and I laugh a little. "Well when it comes to you I can't help myself." I say, "come on let's go back downstairs the others are probably wondering where we are." I grab his hand and lead him out of the greenhouse.

JACE POV  
We are about to walk into the library when I hear a deadly all too familiar voice. "It's such a shame you don't believe her Herondale, oh well it'll make it much easier to get her then." I grab my seraph blade and whip around with it in hand but there's nothing there. "Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asks. I turn around and face her. "Nothing I thought I heard," I can't get his name out. "Sebastian," she finishes my sentence. "Yes."

CLARY POV

"Jace, there's nothing there ok and really what are the odds of Sebastian getting in here, he's half demon. Remember?" I tell him. He puts the blade away and comes closer to me. "I know. I would just hate to think that he's alive." Jace says. "We'll be fine, come on." I grab his hand and drag him into the library. We open the door and everyone is just talking and talking. "They all act like farm animals." Jace whispers. I shake my head and we go and sit down. I sit next to Simon and he turns to me. "Where did you and Jace disappear to?" He asks. "Nowhere. But guess what, We're engaged." I say happily and show him my hand. "That's great I'm really happy for you." I hug him when Isabelle speaks, "is someone getting married?" She asks. "Yes Issy, we are." Jace says and Issy squeals. "YAY!"

Slowly all of them find out about the wedding and Isabelle can't stop talking to me about going dress shopping. "Clary," I hear Magnus call and I go over to him. "Congratulations." "Thank you Magnus." "Here is that medicine for you. Have it before you go to sleep and it should work with 24-48 hours, ok." He hands me a little bottle, "thank you. How are things with you and Alec?" I ask, "they're getting better." I smile, "that's good. I better go find Jace before he does something." I walk away from Magnus with the bottle in hand. I walk into the kitchen to see Jace opening a bottle of wine with glasses on a tray. "You right there?" I ask. "Yes I am. What's that?" He asks pointing to the bottle in my hand. "Oh the medicine from Magnus." I slip it into my pocket and grab the tray if glasses. I follow Jace out of the kitchen and into the library. "Really wine at this time," I hear mum say. "If you don't want any mum don't have any." I say. Jace pours the wine into glasses and everyone takes one. "To Clary and Jace," Alec says and everyone repeats.

FEW HOURS AND DRINKS OF WINE LATER

Mum and Luke retire in one of rooms as does Magnus who is a little drunk. I walk back to our room with Jace and get changed for bed. I walk into the bathroom and take some of the medicine, I brush my teeth and walk back over to bed. Jace climbs in with me after he brushed his teeth and puts his arms around me. "I promise you Clary Fairchild that even if your brother is alive I won't let anything harm you." Jace whispers in my ear, "and I promise Jace Herondale that I will never until the day I die let anything happen to you." I lean up and kiss him softly. I snuggle down into his arms and fall asleep.

I am walking around what looks like Idris, bright skies and lively people, suddenly it all disappears and I find myself in the throne room of Sebastian's castle. "Hello Clary," I turn around to see Sebastian coming towards me. "Hello Jonathan," I say. "Call me Sebastian." I shudder as he comes closer. "What am I doing here Jonathan? This may be just a dream but I know it's you causing it, sending me messages in my sleep." I say. "At least you believe I'm alive unlike Jace. I am giving you a chance to come with me, rule the demon realms, and be my queen, my lover." He says. "Never, I can't trust you. You are half demon, you disgust me, how do I even know you love me all you've done is hurt me and the ones I love especially Jace and mum. I fight demons, I fight to protect the mundane world that I grew up in." I say. He comes closer, "fine I'll prove it to you then." He tells me. He grabs the back of my head and smacks his lips against mine. I feel his hand reach around my back and pulls out a seraph blade cutting my back. "Ahh," I scream out in pain. "Leave me alone Jonathan." I set away and let the tears fall from my eyes. "I told you to call me Sebastian." He tells me.

JACE POV

I wake and feel Clary shaking. I look at her face, her brow furrowed and tears streaming from her eyes. "Clary," I shake her a little bit. "Clary, Clary answer me." I say. "Leave me alone Jonathan, please leave me alone I gave you my answer." She says. I keep shaking her and saying her name. I can't take this anymore. I jump out of bed and rush across the hall and down a few rooms before banging on the door. "Magnus, Magnus open up." "Jace, what's going on?" I turn around and see Isabelle coming towards me. "It's Clary, she won't wake, she crying and screaming in her sleep. Can you go watch her please." I ask. "Yes," she walks away. "Magnus, open up or I'm coming in." I don't hear anything so I open the door. "What the hell?" I say. To my horror I see Magnus pinning Alec to the wall kissing him. "What the Jace," Alec says. Magnus pulls away and comes towards me. "What do you want pretty boy?" Magnus asks throwing on a robe. "It's Clary, she's screaming and crying in her sleep, she won't wake up." He sighs, "fine. Where's Clary now?" "In our room, Isabelle watching her." I say. "Fine, I'll help but you owe me big time." I lead back to my room where Isabelle is sitting beside Clary stroking her forehead. "She's calm down a little bit but she's still crying." I nod, "thanks Isabelle. Go back to bed." I say and she leaves. Magnus walks up to Clary and does some weird things with his hands. He turns back to me. "Something is keeping her in the dream and not letting her wake. She should wake up soon enough, you're just going to have to wait it out Jace." I cross my arms, "can you wake her?" He shakes his head, "I can but it would drain so much energy from both me and Clary." "Ok, thanks Magnus. I get you if things get worse and sorry about barging in before." He nods. I go over and sit next to Clary and start stroking her forehead as Isabelle did. "Please wake up Clary." I beg. "Help me Jace, please help me." She whispers in a distressed tone. Suddenly her eyes fly open and she sits up with a gasp. "Clary, are you ok?" She doesn't say anything. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out some leggings and a tank top. She closes the bathroom door, 5 minutes later she comes out changed with her hair in a high ponytail. "Clary where are you going?" I walk over to her, "just to the training room so that I can clear my head." She says and puts to seraph blades in her pocket and grabs her stele. "Clary, tell me what's wrong please." I put my hands on her arms. "Sebastian is alive Jace whether you believe it or not."

CLARY POV

I take Jace's hands off me, "look I'll be back soon. You're welcome to come with me if you want." I say and walk out. I walk down the hall, down the stairs, through the corridor and into the training room. I stand in front of the training dummy and start to kick and punch it. "If you want to knock it over you'll need more force than that." I turn around and see Jace coming over. "Nice of you to join me at what 3:00 in the morning." I say.

We've been training for what 2 hours and I decide to try the monkeys bar that I'm hopeless at especially since it's ten metres off the ground. I climb up and start to swing across the bars. "Clary, what are you doing?" Jace calls. "Monkey bars." I yell back. I swing across a few when I feel my hands starting to slip and I become terrified. "Jace I'm slipping." I yell. "Hold on Clary." "Jace!" "Clary, I need you to let go ok. I'll catch you I promise, you have to trust me." I take a deep breath, "I do trust you Jace." I let go and fall. I scream until I feel Jace's arms around me. I look at him and set my lips on his. He sets me on the ground and pins me against a wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer pressing him against me. "I love you Jace Herondale." I mumble between kisses. "I love you too Clarissa Fairchild." He wraps his arms around my waist when suddenly a blade lands right beside my head. "What in the name of the Angel." Jace pulls away and turns around. I look past him but there's no one there. "Jace it's ok." I say and pull his face around so I am looking at his eyes. He picks up my left hand and traces the finger around the ring he gave me. "I was thinking what if after the wedding we moved into Herondale Manor." I smile, "that would be amazing Jace." He smiles and pull me in for another kiss.

**Author Note: Is Sebastian alive? Take a guess. Pleas review, if you have any questions please private message and I will be happy to answer.**

**Xx MyLove4HimIsReal.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Clary POV

I let Jace's mouth sink into mine when another blade lands above and beside my head. He whips around, "who is there? Show yourself!" He yells. Suddenly a gush of wind and an evil laugh sweep by me. "Sebastian," I mumble. "What?" Jace turns around, "Sebastian, he threw the knives." I look up at Jace. "Clary, Sebastian can't get in here. He's half demon." I push past Jace and head towards the library. "Clary!" Jace calls but I keep walking. Finally he catches up just as I reach the library. I walk in front of the fire and light it even though the sunrise is streaming through the windows. "Clary, what are we doing in here?" Jace asks and slumps into an armchair as I look at a bookshelf. "I'm looking for the book Demons and Angels. I found it in here and I read something from it a little while ago as it has to do with a theory of mine." I say. I look for about 20 minutes until I find it, "here it is." I grab the book and walk back over to Jace. I sit next to him on the floor and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Here," I say and show him the page. "What am I looking at exactly?" He asks, "it says here that in anyone that was born by shadowhunter has had demon blood put in them, they're still able to have access to the Institute unless confronted by the Clave and had a certain rune marked on them." I look up at Jace who is also paper white. "Clary, I think I am finally starting to believe you." I smile slightly, "thank you for finally believing me." I say. "Well I'm going to go back to bed. We've been up for about 2 hours." I say. I kiss Jace's head lightly. "You coming?" I ask. "No, now that I actually believe you I'm going to do some reading." He says. "Ok," I walk away and into the corridor. I'm about to go upstairs when an icy hand touches my shoulder. I flip around and land against a wall with his hand over my mouth. "Hello little sister." I look into his black eyes. "Nice to actually see you, not just in a dream." I wriggle from his grip moving his hand from my mouth but then his hands land on my arms. "What are you doing here Jonathan?" He frowns, "I told you to call me Sebastian," I spit at his face. "You little bitch. Oh well no matter, I'll have you soon enough but not right now." He tells me and draws a blade from his belt. "Good luck with your wedding." He quickly and painfully making me scream. "CLARY!" I hear Jace call. I sink into the stairs and hold my cheek as Sebastian steps away. Suddenly Jace rushes in but stops short. "Herondale," Jace says nothing. "I'll see you both again, make no mistake about that." He touches a ring on his finger and disappears. Jace rushes over and moves my hand away from my cheek. "Jace, my stele." I say and point at my pocket putting my hands back on my cheek. He grabs my stele and starts drawing the iratze on my cheek. "What the hell is going on?" I look up and see Alec coming down. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Jace says. "Try me." Alec says, "it was Sebastian." I say. Alec stiffens a lot. "He's dead." Jace shakes his head. "That's what I thought too but he isn't. None of us would've cut Clary and she isn't clumsy enough for it to be a complete accident." I put my hand on Jace's cheek. Alec comes closer and I look at him showing the fear in my eyes. "I know you think he's dead but please believe me." I say. He almost looks as if he believes me for a second. "I'm sorry but it'll take a lot more than a slit cheek to convince me." Alec says and walks off. Jace helps me up, "let's get you back to our room where you can get some sleep without delay." He leads me back upstairs and down the hallway to our room. He opens the door, I walk over and fall flat on the bed putting my head on the pillow. Jace comes over and sits next to me. "I'm going to clean the training room to clean up then do some more reading about this whole demon/Sebastian thing, ok?" I nod, "ok." He kisses me softly and walks away. I close my eyes and just pray no more dreams from Sebastian.

JACE POV  
I walk down to and into the training room. I grab all the rope and seraph blades off the floor. I walk over to the wall and pull the blades out putting them with the others. I put everything away and walk back up to the library.

I walk in and surprisingly the fire is still on but only just. I pick up the book that Clary was showing me and slump in the arm chair beside the window. I open the book to the page Clary was on and begin to read,

'_It was legend that an child born of shadowhunter blood can have demon blood but in the and be turned, no one believed it until now._

_It was said that even though a child of shadowhunter's has demon blood in them they are still allowed to enter and Institute around the world unless confronted by the Clave and had a rune put on them but the rune is legend as well and has never been created. _

_No one thought it was possible but it is. I use to be part of the circle and this is how I knew. A child was born to two of my closest friends but as it happens the father was a maniac. He started mixing demon blood with the mortal cup and then put it poison in something for the wife to drink to make the child what it is today._

_That child is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

_Son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild, the boy is a demon and a terror to those who see him with his black eyes. Jocelyn found out and avoided it happening again as she was pregnant with a second child. She took the cup from Valentine and hid it somewhere that no one knows to this day. We only pray that this child can be turned and if not he could bring terror and danger to this world._

_Written by_

_Hodge Starkweather.'_

I put the book on my lap and stare into the distance, "Hodge wrote this." I say in amazement. I go and put the book back on the shelf and check the time, 6:30am. Great, been up for 3 ½ hours. I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab out some leftover Chinese from a few nights ago or whenever. I sit at the bench and chew my way through it. I hear the door open, I turn around and Clary is coming towards me look like she just had a wrestling match. "What happened I thought you were asleep?" I ask.

CLARY POV

"I was, but then I started having nightmares about you and Sebastian. Then I woke to Isabelle and she wouldn't stop asking me is I was ok and she wouldn't let me leave the room and then she went back to bed cause apparently she needs beauty sleep." I go and sit next to him. "You know that is a week old right?" I ask pointing to the Chinese. "Oh, I thought it was just a few nights old." He sets it down. "Um I read more of the page we were looking at, did you know Hodge wrote it." I shake my head, "no I didn't read that far." Suddenly the door swings open and Isabelle and Alec burst in. "Hope you two are ready." Isabelle says. "For what?" Jace asks bitterly. "Well Jace, you and Alec are going out to get tuxes measured and Clary and I are going dress shopping." Isabelle squeals with delight. "Fine, but my mother is coming with us and Luke is going with the boys. End of discussion." I say. "What, why?" Alec asks, "because Alec, my mother and Luke are invited to the wedding. And anyway someone has to supervise you two." I point a finger at Jace and Alec. "Really Clary?" Jace asks and I turn my attention to him. "Yes Jace, really."

**Author Note: Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Clary POV

11:15 am

I walk down the hall and knock on the door. It slides open and Luke is standing there dressed. "Hey Clary, come on in." I walk in and give Luke a hug. "Ready for today?" He asks, "I am as ready as I'll ever be." I say and my mother emerges from the bathroom dressed in skinny jeans, a louse blouse, with her hair in a messy bun and black flats. "Hello Clary," I give her a light hug, "hey mum." She lets go and I stand, "ready?" "Always Clary," she says. We walk out the door and say goodbye to Luke as he goes to look for the boys. My mother and I walk downstairs and outside to the gates where Isabelle is standing by my mother's car. "Come on girls, wedding dress shopping is important. Trust me you want to start looking early." Isabelle yells. I smile at my mother, "trust me shell drag us if we don't move it." I tell her and we move a lot faster.

I am told to get in the back seat while Isabelle and my mum sit in the front deciding dress shop. They stop talking and my mum starts driving. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Surprise." She says and we keep driving.

We pull up front of a shop that looks very familiar. "I've been here," I say as we walk up to the door. "I know. This is where I brought you to get a dress for that funeral of the solider I said that was your father." I nod and we walk inside.

I look around and I see dresses, jewellery, veils and shoes. "Wow," I say. I watch Isabelle walk over to the lady at the counter. She starts to draw a rune of sorts I can't see it clearly. The lady nods and motions us to follow her. "Come on," Isabelle calls. We follow them to a mirror at the back of the shop. She turns the mirror, "go on in Nephilim." She says and we walk behind the screen. I look around and there is exactly the same things but gold dresses and other shadowhunter things. Isabelle starts looking at dresses and my mother at jewellery. I walk over to a rack and start look at dresses and pick on off the rack and walk to the change room. "I'm going to try this dress on I say and pull the curtain back. I take off my clothes and put the dress on. I take a good look at the style of the dress: Halter neck, glittering gold and two silk cream layers underneath the gold skirt.

I walk out and stand in the room. "Mum," I say and she and Isabelle turn at the same time. "Oh Clary, its perfect." She comes over and Isabelle just sits on a stool. I spin like a princess and the dress flares out the little it, especially since it touches the floor. I see Isabelle stand and walk over to the shoe rack and she comes back with a cream pair of heels about an inch from the ground. "Thank you they're beautiful." I put them on and look in the mirror. I don't look anything like myself, my mum puts my hair in a messy bun on the back of my head and slots a veil in it so it reaches the floor. "You look beautiful Clary." Isabelle says and stands beside me. "Thank you Issy, and who knows maybe one day it'll be you getting married." I turn around and smile at her. "I doubt it," I take her hands in mine, "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood would you do me the great honour of becoming the parabati." She gives me a smile like I have never seen, "I would be honoured Clary."

We buy the dress, shoes, veil and a simple gold necklace and walk out of the shop. "Jace was saying Clary he wants the wedding this spring." Isabelle says as we get in the car. "Really, well hopefully we can get it all sorted." I say.

We drive back to the Institute and walk inside. I go straight upstairs to my room and walk in. "Jace?" I call but get no answer. I hang the dress in the wardrobe but keep it in the case, I put the shoes, veil and necklace in a box underneath it. I walk back downstairs and into the kitchen to see my mother making sandwiches. "I just got a call from Luke, he said they'll be home in 20 minutes." I sit next to Isabelle. "So what do we have to do to become parabati?" I ask. "Well, we have to tell the Clave, and then we have a ceremony here in the Institute." She tells me, "great. Well I'm going to call Jia Penhallow and get his whole thing sorted, she can do it can't she?" I ask, "yes she can." "Great. Isabelle if I write a letter to the Consul do I make it from both of us?" "Yes Clary," I get up and walk into the hallway.

I enter my room and sit at the desk. I grab a pen and paper and start writing,

_'Dear Consul Penhallow,_

_We Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood would please like you to make us parabati. It would be a great honour if you could._

_New York Institute,_

_Clarissa and Isabelle.'_

I put the letter in an envelope and leave it on the desk so that I can ask Alec to mail it for me. I leave the room and head back towards the kitchen when I hear voices behind me. I turn around seeing Luke, Jace and Alec coming towards me. I run over and almost jump on Jace and his arms surround me. I plant my lips on his and Jace let his lips sink on mine. "Ugh, you guys make me sick." Alec mumbles. I break my lips from Jace's but keep his arms around me and stare at Alec. "Like you and Magnus have never kissed in front of people before." I say, "shut up Clary." Alec says and storms off. I break away from Jace, "hey. How was shopping for tuxes?" I ask. "Hm, well this one had to be persuaded a lot." Luke says and points at Jace. "What I would've rather picked on my own, having you and Alec suggest different ties to me all the time and jackets with runes in certain spots." Jace tells me. "Ugh, I don't want to know." I grab Jace's hand and give look a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, mum made lunch." I say and lead them to the kitchen.

We walk in and Jace sets his bag on the floor with the others. We sit at the bench and talk about our shop for dresses and suits. "It was amazing, all the dresses where so beautiful." Isabelle says. "Really, all the tuxes looked the same." Jace said flatly. I nudge him with my elbow, "wow you're really enthusiastic." I continue to chew on my sandwich. "I was thinking November is coming up and we're in what June so what if you guys had your wedding in November?" Isabelle says and Jace almost chokes. "Isabelle come on." Jace says. I look down at the ring on my finger. The Herondale Ring, I remember Jace giving it to me. I look over it his Herondale Ring. "Jace it's ok. I think I would be nice to have it in Spring anyway." I say. He looks over and I give him a sweet smile. "Fine. Girls win." He gets up and leaves. "I'll go talk to Jace," Alec gets up and is about to leave when I stop him. "Alec on the desk in my room there is a letter to Jia Penhallow, can you please mail it for me?" He nods, "sure." He walks out.

ALEC POV

I almost run down the hallway to catch up to Jace. "Spill Jace, what has got you so tight lately?" He sighs, "you won't believe." "Go ahead Jace try me." "Fine. I'm just nervous, not about marrying Clary I couldn't be happier. It's just, I'm worried. What if Sebastian shows up again and hurts one of us, especially Clary. He told us that we'd see him again." I laugh, "Jace he's dead. We all saw him die. Anyway, mind if I run up to your room, Clary wants me to post a letter to Jia Penhallow for some odd reason?" He shakes his head, "that's fine."

JACE POV

I run down to the training room and grab a sword and start beating the crap out of a training dummy. Suddenly another sword stops mine before I can hit the dummy, I look into the dark hollow eyes of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. "Hello Mr Herondale." I draw back my sword and fling it towards Sebastian, "what are you doing here? How did you get in here? How did no one else see you?" He stops my sword and smirks, 'it was simple. I walked in here about five seconds after you did. I got in when you were all in the kitchen. As for why I am here well you should know the answer for that." I draw my sword back as does he, "where's Clary? What have you done to her?" "Clary is fine, for now." He touches the ring on his finger and disappears. "CLARY!" I throw my sword on the ground and start to call for Clary.

NO ONE POV

4:00 pm

Clary was in the library with Alec when a voice seemed to ring through the house. "What was that?" Clary asks. "I dunno but it sounded like your name." Alec says. Suddenly the voice rings through the house again. "That was definitely your name," Alec says again. "Well I'm going to go find out what it is. If you come can I suggest we spilt," Clary says. "Sure."

Simon was at home when Isabelle called. "Hey Issy," "Hi Simon. I was wondering what colour do you think matches Clary's eyes best?" "Um blue maybe, why?" "Well Jocelyn and I are out dress shopping. We came with Clary for her dress a few days ago but now it's our turn." Simon laughs a little. "Did you ask Jocelyn that colour question." "No," Issy says. "Maybe you should considering she spent 15 years with Clary until Shadowhunters came into the picture." "Ok, well bye Simon. I'll see you later." "Bye Issy."

CLARY POV

Alec chose to go upstairs while I stayed down on the lower floors and checked all the rooms. "CLARY!" I hear the voice call again and it sounded a bit like Jace. I walk to the training room and open the door. Before I could take 3 steps in Jace's arms are already around me. "Are you alright?" I mumbles in my hair. "I'm fine why? Alec and I just spilt up to look for you." "Sebastian was in here again." I shake. "Again." I feel him nod. "Come on Jace. Let's go find Alec." I break away, take his hand and lead him out of the training room. "Um Jace, Isabelle was telling me that you said to her that you want our wedding this Spring and we are in Autumn." He smiles. "Yeah well I thought it would be nice, I." I stop him. "Jace I like the idea." "Really?" I nod. He brings his head down to mine and places his lips on mine softly. I bring my hand up around his head and his hand clutches my waist. "Really guys?" Alec says and I laugh softly.

**Author Note: Apologies to those who are reading and enjoying this story. I am really busy. I am using my spare time to type but I don't have lots of spare time at the moment. Xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sebastian POV

I sit on my throne while the one beside me stays empty. "My lord, the men have assembled and are waiting for your word." Thomas tells me. "Thank you but I won't be needing the army yet. You may go." I say, he bows and leaves. "I don't need an army to kidnap my sister." I mutter to myself.

JACE POV

I wake slowly and check the time, 3:23am. I sigh and look at Clary. She curls closer into my sides, one of her hands clutching my top while the other is curled into a fist. I sigh and let my shoulders relax when there is a bang on the door. "WHAT!" I yell but then look at Clary and thankfully she hasn't woken to my loud voice. "Jace, there's something you need to see." Alec says. I groan and get up. I swing the door open and walk into the corridor. Before I can say anything he shoves paper in my hands. "Read," I sigh and do so.

_'Jace Herondale,_

_We have fought many times but I think it's time to talk. Meet me at Central Park on the Tuesday coming or else you'll see me in somewhere you really don't want me to be and if you come, come alone._

_JCM'_

I drop the paper, "shit." I mumble. "Look Jace, what the hell is going on?" Alec asks. "I told you, Sebastian." He shakes his head. "JACE!" I rush back into my room and see Clary sitting up staring at her hand. I feel Alec walk up behind me. She jumps up and rushes over flinging her arms around me. I look past Clary and see fresh blood on the crisp sheets. "Alec, can you give us a minute? Please." Clary says. "Sure thing Clary." Alec says and I hear his footsteps walk away.

CLARY POV

I let go of Jace and turn around. I walk over to the bed and start to take of the stained sheets. "Clary, just stop for a second." I let go of the sheets and turn around to Jace. "I'm sorry about the sheets I get them cleaned and I'll get some fresh ones." I say. "Clary, what happened?" He asks. "Well I was in a dream. You weren't there until the end but mum and Luke were we were in Luke's little house and out of nowhere Sebastian appeared. Before we could anything we were all in chains. I must have been have conscious because I gripped onto your top but with my other hand my finger nails were digging into it. Which reminds me." I walk over to the dresser and grab my stele. I am not the best person to be drawing runes with my left hand. "Let me do that," Jace says. I hand him my stele and watch him draw the rune on my palm. "What was Alec doing here at this time?" I ask and I see Jace's shoulders go tight. He sets the stele down and grabs my hands. "A note had arrived for me from Sebastian," he tells me and I gasp. "Where's the note now?" "I'll get it." He walks away and then comes back in instantly and hands me the note. "So are you going to go?" I ask putting my eyes back on Jace and putting the letter on the desk. "Absolutely not. I think it's a trap or to scare us. Besides I won't go without you." Jace says. I grab his hand and trace the rune on his wrist. "I think we should try and get some more sleep." I tell him. "Good idea," we walk back over and climb back into bed with Jace's arms around me. "We have a few busy months now." I say, "yeah well in the end it'll all be worth it." Jace whispers and I slowly fall asleep.

JACE POV

I walk around what I think is Lake Lyn when I see Clary in the distance. "Clary!" I call out to her. "Jace!" She runs over and puts her arms around me. "This is some weird dream I'm having." She says. "Um Clary, this is a dream for me too." She pulls away. "So you're saying that this is your mind and we are seeing the same thing?" She says. "That or someone is doing this and you know perfectly well what I mean." I say. "Ah if it isn't my two favourite people," we both turn around and see Sebastian coming towards us. "What have you done Sebastian?" I say keeping Clary in my embrace. "Nothing I simply wanted you two together in this dream. So Jace have you decided to come to the park on Tuesday?" "Yes I have decided and I'm not coming." I spit at him and Clary's arm become tighter around me as Sebastian steps I closer.

CLARY POV

I tighten my grip on Jace as my brother moves closer. He pulls at some of my hair, "such fiery hair you have Clary, such like Jocelyn's." I break away from Jace. "What happened to the boy that we saw before I killed you, what happened to him?" I ask in pain for the loss of the boy with the green eyes. "He's gone, there's nothing but evil in my now. Lilith revived me once again and now I am stronger than ever." He grabs my wrist and swings me round so I'm facing Jace with a knife at my throat. I see Jace draw out his seraph blade from what we are wearing in this vision. "Let her go." Jace yells. "As if I would listen to you." Sebastian screams at Jace. I feel the knife slide across my throat. "CLARY! CLARY!" I wake with a gasp, I grab my throat but it feels fine and I see Isabelle standing next to me. "Clary?" "Isabelle we need to wake Jace now." I grab Jace's shoulders and start shaking him, "wake up Jace!" Isabelle walks into the bathroom and fills up a cup of water. "Watch out," she warms me. I move back and she throws the water on Jace's face. He sits up and pulls me into his arms. "Are you ok?" He whispers in my hair, "yes. You?" "Yes." Isabelle coughs and we look at her, "may I enquire as to what is going on?" "Nightmares from Sebastian." I say and she almost drops gripping the bed post. "You're serious, but it can't be, he's dead. You killed him Clary." I curl up next to Jace. "Isabelle please just go back to bed." Jace asks and she leaves without another word. "I can't do this anymore." I cry, "I know Clary. I know." He whispers into my hair. "What time is it?" I mumble, "6:47 am." He answers. "Well, I'm say we start planning the wedding to keep our minds off things." I get up and Jace just sits there. "I'm going to talk to Magnus this morning." Jace says. "Ok then, well I'm going to looking for venues with mum and Luke, if you don't mind?" I say. "Of course. I want you to mick, even if it is the most mundane place in the world." He tells me and walks over. "I'm sure whatever you pick I'll love." He softly kisses me lips. My hands come up and tangle between his blood strands. He nibbles a bit on my bottom lip and I smile. He breaks away with glitter in his eyes. "I'm going to go. I walk to make sure I can speak to Magnus without interruption." He says. He grabs a set of clothes and changes as do I. "I'll see you later." He gives me a quick kiss and leaves.

JACE POV  
I leave the Institute and walk the streets of New York. I turn a few corners and come outside of Magnus's house and ring the doorbell as he had a new one out in. "Who is it?" The voice came through the speaker. "Jace Herondale." "Come on in Pretty Boy." I open the door and walk in. I walk down the hall and Magnus's is in his very plush lounge room with Chairman Meow next to him. "What are you doing here so early?" He asks and I sit. "I came to talk about Clary." "So talk." I sigh, "well I am worried about Clary and a little about myself. The medicine you gave her doesn't work and now the nightmares are getting worse." Magnus nods, "there isn't much I can do Jace. What do you think is the cause of them?" "Sebastian," "Jace, he's dead when will you two get it in your heads?" "You don't believe me fine, but don't criticize Clary." I stand up and walk out of the apartment.

CLARY POV

"Ok, so how about white chairs and lily flowers?" Isabelle asks. "Sure Issy. So now I can tick chairs and lilies of my list." I say and I literally meant it. We have been planning all day and all of it is almost done. The other things Jace and I have to do together. He hasn't been back for ages. "So Clary, have you seen the bridesmaid dress I picked?" Issy asks. "Yes, you sent me a picture." Just then Alec walks in. "Clary and Isabelle, this just came for you," he says and hands me the letter. "Open it." Issy encourages. I open and pull out the letter and begin to read.

_'Dear Ms Fairchild and Ms Lightwood,_

_I Jia Penhallow will be honoured to conduct your ceremony. _

_Please at the end of this week be ready with a stele and witnesses._

_Kind Regards _

_Jia Penhallow.'_

Issy starts squealing. "So that's what you've been keeping from us." Alec says. "Yes Alec," I say.

JACE POV

I walk up to the steps of the Institute and open the door. I walk in and the door closes behind me. I walk upstairs and into my room. I chuck my coat and shoes on a chair and flop on my bed. I close my eyes and actually focus on what I'm thinking. What am I going to do about Sebastian, will he hurt Clary, will anyone we love be hurt? Thoughts are going through my head like a wild fire. "Jace?" I sit up and see Clary standing at the door. "Hey Clary," She walks over and sits next to me. "What's going on?" I ask. "Well I have done most of the planning, everything else which is just little stuff we need to do together, otherwise Consul Penhallow is coming on Friday to make Issy and I parabati." She beams with happiness. "That's great Clary, I'm so proud." I pull her into a light but comforting hug. "So how was talking to Magnus?" She asks. I let her go, "well. He was no help. He said that there wasn't much he could do. Then he asked what do I think was the cause of all this. So I said Sebastian, then he didn't believe me and I left." I see disappoint in her eyes. "But hey we have more important things to worry about. Like our wedding."

CLARY POV

I feel a little bit better after he says that. "So I was thinking we start looking into venues if we want our wedding in spring." I suggest. "Cool, how about we go tomorrow?" He asks, "sure thing." I say. "Well if we want to be up and ready tomorrow I suggest we get some sleep." I grab my pyjamas and get changed. I Jace laugh a little behind me. "I was starting to think that you were always going to hide in the bathroom when you changed." "Yeah well things have changed so much lately I couldn't care." I slip on my pj's as does Jace and I climb into bed with Jace's arms around me. "Goodnight Clary," "Night Jace,"

**Author Note: Sorry. It's hard with school and everything and I'm not American so I can't exactly described New York and everything and I don't want to change it to Aussie cause I want to keep the setting to what Cassie Clare chose and she owns these characters. Except for the ones I am going to add in.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sebastian POV

I sit in my room when the bird flies through the window. "What news do you bring?" I ask my little spy. "They are planning on having their wedding in spring, they location hasn't been decided on yet." I look at the bird, "thank you Raven. Go and spy some more." The bird flies away and I turn back to my papers.

JACE POV

I wake up slowly and look at the clock, 10:30am. "Crap," I say and look at Clary. "Clary, wake up. It's past ten and we have things to do remember?" "Hm, Jace. What time is it?" "10:30." She bolts up and out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She gets out of bed and starts to rush in between the bedroom and bathroom, "um Clary I just woke up too." She looks at me, "oh. Well come on."

CLARY POV

I make Jace and myself some breakfast, Isabelle said she would gladly do it but let's just say she isn't the best cook. I put some scrambled eggs on toast for Jace and make some cereal for myself as I really don't like eggs, (for proof look in City of Lost Souls." I set the food on the table as Jace walks in. "Ready?" He asks and sits. I go and sit with him as he starts to eat, "yes. So where do you want to look first?" "I am not sure? I was thinking if we really can't find somewhere why don't we have it on the farm?" I nod and swallow, "ok. But that is our last resort. Now the guest list?" Jace smiles, "I thought you might mention that, I have written up everyone off the top of my head I know that we would invite." He hands me the list and I read through it,

1\. Jocelyn &amp; Luke

2\. Maryse &amp; Robert

3\. Alec &amp; Magnus

4\. Isabelle &amp; Simon

5\. Tessa &amp; Jem (if I recall correctly)

6\. Maia

7\. Jia &amp; Aline Penhallow

8\. And anyone else we want to invite.

"This is great Jace," I say and set the list on the table. "If anyone else pops into mind apart from a marriage celebrant I will add them to the list." I smile at him. "Cool,"

We finished breakfast pretty quickly and headed out the door to the car. We went to many places and we didn't want a church because we wanted somewhere where we could decorate the venue ourselves and be able to have both the ceremony and reception.

We seem to have run out of options when we arrive at the Garroway Farm. "Well here we are." I unclick my seat as does Jace and we get out of the farm. I look around, the barn has been painted a light orange with white timber, the lawns have been trimmed and the lake looks fresh. "You know what this place just seems perfect." I say and Jace's arm slides around my waist. "Yeah." He says. "Look let's start ordering everything we need and then go out for dinner tonight. Ok." I suggest, "ok."

ISSY POV

I sit in Simon's room waiting for him to come back from the kitchen. His mum is out so we thought it would good for some alone time not that we would do anything. His memory is slowly getting better after Magnus's father, Asmodeus took away his memories but he slowly remembering stuff. He remembers all of us especially Clary and being with me is starting to bring back memories about us but also about Sebastian and what he did. I see the door open and Simon walks in with a bowl of popcorn, "hey." I smile, "hey Simon." He comes and sits next to me on his bed. "So what do you what watch, romance, action or one with both?" I rest my head on his shoulder and grab a handful of popcorn. "How about the one with both, you know I like a bit of romance but I like to see a bit of blood and guts especially ones that belong to demons." I say and shove the popcorn into my mouth. He puts the movie into the TV and it begins to play. I feel Simon's arm come around my shoulder. I feel Simon's lips brush across my hair. I can tell he's trying to make a move so I don't say anything and let him do what he's gotta do. I feel my hair land on the shoulder where Simon's hand is. I feel his breath of the crock of me neck and his lips softly brush it. I turn my head and softly lean in and put my lips on his, faintly. But then he deepens the kiss. I move closer putting my arms around him. His hands land on my waist and pulls me closer. I know where this could lead so if anything begins to happen I won't go through with it just yet.

JACE POV

The drive back to the Institute didn't seem very long we walk inside and Clary grabs the phone. I sit in the library as Clary starts talking into the phone. I sit and close my eyes. I hear Clary's voice echoing through the library. "Ok, thank you." I hear her footsteps walk over and stop in front of me. I open my eyes lazily and see her bright emerald green ones looking at me. "Who were you talking to?" I ask, "the florist. I just ordered tons of lilies, baby's breaths, curly willows and gladiolus's." I smile thinly. "So shall we get going?" "Where are we going?" I ask, my memory is living up to its standards at this very moment. "Out for dinner remember?" She says. "Yes, let's get going."

CLARY POV

We arrive at Taki's and go inside. "Table for two please Kaelie," we follow the girl to a table and sit down. "Anything I can get you to start with?" She asks, "two ice teas please." Jace orders and Kaelie walks off. "I still can't believe we are getting married soon. I mean Spring is the next season." He grabs my hands across the table. "I wouldn't have it any other way. So what do you want to eat?" I take my hands back and look at the menu, "I know that they serve a lot of nice stuff here but I am happy with plain old mundane pasta." I say, "well I'll have the same. I don't eat a lot of mundane food like you do so it'll be nice to try." He says and smiles. Kaelie comes back with our drinks and we order our dinner. She takes our order and I keep my attention on Jace. "So I have one question, who is performing the ceremony?" Jace asks. "Bat is from Maia's pack. He was qualified to do it a little while ago, he found out about the wedding and offered. Is that ok?" He nods, "it's great."

Through dinner we talk about moving to Idris, how different it'll be from New York but exciting at the same time. We talk and all seems good until I bring up the topic of children, "Jace how would you feel about having kids?" "Um I don't know, I have never really thought about it. I mean yeah sure, at some point we might but at the moment it seems a little early to be brought up." I nod and get back to my food, "wait you not pregnant already are you? I know we had our time in the cave in Edom but that was a while ago and nothing happened so I didn't suspect a thing and if something happened Jocelyn would have an absolutely fit." I laugh a little bit, "no I'm not and you're right mum would have a fit."

Dinner went by pretty quickly after that, we ate and laughed. We finished and paid then walked out. "So do you want to go home?" Jace asks, "yeah. I'm actually really tired." I say. We drive back to the Institute and walk into our room straight away. I change into my pyjamas and Jace puts on some shorts without a shirt. I climb into bed with his arms around me and rest my head in the crock of his neck. "Goodnight Jace," "goodnight Clary."

ISABELLE POV

I walk into the Institute and it's really quiet. I know Alec is with Magnus, which means mum, dad, Jace and Clary are either asleep or out. I walk into the kitchen and see a note. I pick it up and read the contents,

_Dear Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary,_

_We are sorry to leave suddenly but we have been called on urgent business in Idris and we had to go. We should be back within a few months but we will definitely back for the wedding. There is tons of food in the fridge, so don't waste it. And Isabelle darling I know you try your best but maybe get some cooking tips from Clary or Jocelyn. Jace, don't do anything stupid or reckless I expect the Institute in one piece when we return not in ruins. Alec, please don't spend all your time with Magnus do spend some time with your sister. As for you Clary please be your responsible self and don't be afraid to tell the others off. Alec because you are the oldest you are in charge._

_Love Maryse and Robert._

I set the letter down and grab an apple from the bowl. I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. I walk down the hall and see Jace's down open a little. I walk over and peep my head inside, "ha-ha." I say quietly. I look at Jace and Clary together it's adorable but sometimes a little much considering they spend all their time together. I walk away and go into my room. I lay on my bed and put the apple core into the bin. I pull a blanket over myself and will myself to fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please keep reading and tell your friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Alec POV

I sit with Magnus on his couch watching a movie. "Alec, are you ok? You seem really tense." I sigh and look at Magnus. "I am worried about Jace." "Jace can take care of himself," "I know. But know things are different. He's marrying Clary which is great but he is so bent on Sebastian being alive that every time something happens he's so tense and almost afraid." I say. I hear Magnus chuckle under his breath, "Jace has had too many hits to the head from battling demons. Look if anything happens we will be there, otherwise don't worry." I put my head on Magnus's shoulder, "thanks babe."

CLARY POV

I slowly sit up and stretch out my arms. I had a nice time with Jace last night, dinner was amazing. I slowly get up and leave Jace to sleep. I think I scared him last night about asking about children but the look and concern on his face was priceless, I laugh a little and walk out of the bedroom. I walk down and into the kitchen to see Izzy eating some fresh strawberries. "Hey Izzy," she turns around, "morning Clary. Ready for the wedding, it's going to be soon." I nod and sit next to her. "Yes, I'm so excited." We talked about what will happen the night before the wedding for a bit of a girl's night, we aren't going to tell Jace though. I eat some strawberries with Izzy while Jace and Alec (if he is here) sleep. "Mm, I almost forgot Mum and Dad are back in Idris and might be gone for a while but will be back for the wedding." I nod, "cool."

As the day went on I spent some time with Jace packing things up to go to Idris with, I got some things from Luke's house that I never brought to the Institute and put them into boxes. "Are you sure you are ok with moving to Idris Clary?" I turn and face Jace. "Of course, why are you scared?" I smirk and he scoffs. "Please, the great Jace Herondale scared. You must be thinking of someone else." I laugh and softly kiss Jace. "Oh I almost forgot, Jem and Tessa are bringing that girl we met, Emma Carstairs. Jem is looking after her for a bit of something, is that ok?" I ask. "Of course."

FEW MONTHS LATER, EVE OF THE WEDDING.

Over the past months I have felt as though someone or thing has been watching us but I brush it off. Maia, Izzy and I are getting ready to go out for our girl's night, we are all at Luke's house. "Clary, are you ready yet?" Izzy calls from the other side of the door. "Almost," I call back, it's funny I remember the day we became parabati, she was taking ages so I don't know why she is bossing me around. I brush my hair and apply a light coat of strawberry lip balm and walk out the door.

JACE POV

I grab a coat and meet Alec, Magnus and Luke outside. "Ready boys?" Luke asks and we nod. "I still can't believe I am getting married tomorrow." I say and Alec puts an arm around me. "You'll be fine." I nod, "so where are we going?" I ask. "The Pandemonium." Magnus says and Luke stops short, "are you sure? I mean right now what if we walk into something unwanted?" Alec laughs, "that's why Jace and I are covered so no one sees our marks."

We keep walking until we reach the Pandemonium and go inside. We hang our coats and head over to the bar. We order a few drinks, not to many cause we have to wake up tomorrow. "My you Jace have a long happy life with Clary." Luke says. "Thanks, soon enough you'll be my father in-law." I say and we drink.

CLARY POV

We arrive outside the Pandemonium and walk inside and head straight over to the bar. We orders drinks when I see Jace. "Jace." I call out and he looks up. "Clary," he starts to head towards me as I to him when I see Alec and Luke pull him back as I feel others pulling on me. "No you don't, great now we have to go. We could just have a movie night." I hear Izzy say. "Fine."

We walk back to Luke's flat and get a bunch of movies, popcorn and pillows with a little bit of lemonade. "All the best for you and Jace, Clary." Maia says. "Thanks."

THE NEXT DAY  
WEDDING DAY

I wake up and I am almost bouncing with excitement. Mum agreed to do my make-up while Izzy does my hair then Maia will help me with the dress while mum fixes up the vale in my hair. Izzy and Maia agreed to be my bridesmaids so that get to look all pretty and dressed up too. Izzy fixes my hair into a braided bun with a few strands of hair hanging around my face. Mum put all natural colours on my face and for once I think I look beautiful although Jace says I look great all the time, he's just being nice. I walk over to Maia who looks beautiful in her blue dress matching Isabelle's. "Ready for the dress?" I nod. She helps me into it as well as I try to balance in these heels not wanting to tear the dress. Mum slips the vale into my hair and I clip on the necklace. I walk out of the bathroom and they are all standing there, mum is close to tears and the girls are bursting with excitement. "You look beautiful Clary." Mum says and comes over.

JACE POV

I stand at the altar with Alec by my side, Luke is waiting for Clary, Jocelyn, Maia and Isabelle. I turn to Alec. "Does this tie look straight?" I ask, "far out Jace you have asked that ten times. Yes it is. Look your nervous just calm down." I nod. I feel my stele in my jacket pocket. We have to have them to mark each other. Suddenly music starts playing and everyone stands. Suddenly Jocelyn appears in front of her seat as Maia and Isabelle appear. They look great. They walk to the side with a hint of gold catches my eye. I turn back on see Clary walking down the aisle with Luke. She looks beautiful. We lock eyes with each other and she blushes. I can tell she is just as nervous as I am. They come closer and I extend my hand out for Clary to take. She hands her flowers to Luke and takes my hand. She walks two steps before standing in front of me and the music slowly dies down when Bat starts to speak. "Thank you. We are gathered here today with witness the union of Clarissa and Jace. To be married is quite an adventure especially in the Shadowhunter world but no one can deny how strong your love is for each other. Now Jace please repeat after me." I nod. "I Jace Herondale, take you Clarissa Fray. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do we part." I repeat it all and the smile grows on Clary's face. "Now Clarissa, repeat after me." I see her nod at Bat's words. "I Clarissa Fray, take you Jace Herondale. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death to do we part."

CLARY POV

I repeat Bat's words and Jace looks so happy. "If anyone has a reason to object for the marking, speak now or forever hold your peace." Bat calls. I go to grab my stele when there is a cold call from the crowd with a voice I dread. "I OBJECT!" Then there is a knife between Jace and I stabbed into the ground.

**Who said "I OBJECT?" Well yeah I know. Take a guess. If you like put a guess in a review or PM. Sorry for the wait my computer broke. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Clary POV

Everyone one stands as my brother walks forward. I see Jace grab a seraph blade from his jacket as I grab one from a hidden pocket in my dress, I had a hunch that he would show up I guess Jace did too. "What are you doing here Jonathan, you weren't invited." My mother speaks up. "With all respect mother call me Sebastian, dear little sister I was quite annoyed not to receive and invitation." I almost hear Jace laugh. "You aren't wanted." Jace says. His arm comes around me as I put one around him. "I'm giving you a chance Clary, join me and I will leave you and your friends unharmed." He tells me. "Why should I join you?" I ask. "Because I'm your brother." My arm slips from Jace's waist and I walk towards Sebastian. "Clary what are you doing?" Jace asks. "I know what I'm doing Jace." I say. I can feel everyone staring at me. I stop in front of Sebastian. But my grip doesn't loosen on the blade. "You'll never be my brother, he died in Edom. You destroyed him." I quickly run the knife along his check cutting it open, letting the blood drip onto his pale skin. I rush back to Jace and into his arms. All the Shadowhunters grab blades and I can see Luke, Maia and Bat changing into their wolf forms a bit. "Go get'em guys." Sebastian calls and about 6 dozen people run in, a new race of Endarkened. I take out of the vale and slip out the shoes, I see other people taking of jackets, Jace being one of them. They fight breaks out and of course I'm in the middle of it. Somehow I have ended up away from Jace with Sebastian coming towards me. "So little sister what will it be me or him?" He asks. "Jace a thousand times over." I say and he pins to the barn wall by my throat.

JACE POV

I can't see Clary anywhere, the Endarkened are surrounding me and the others as we try to fight them off. "JACE!" I hear Clary scream, she must be on the other side of the barn, and it's pretty big.

CLARY POV

His grip on my neck isn't too tight, just tight enough so I can still breathe but making it hard and painful. He comes closer and lowers his head to mine. His lips land on mine suffocating me. I start to cough as he kisses. I try to push him off but he is stronger than me. "Get your hands and lips off my fiancé." Jace says coldly.

JACE POV

"Get your hands and lips off my fiancé." I tell him and he turns to face me. "Fine then." He pulls her forward then smacks her against the wall knocking her out. "Clary," I say. "It's just you and me." He says, I look around and almost all the Endarkened are dead, I see Simon with a knife even though he isn't a Shadowhunter or Downworlder he is actually helping. I lurch forward at Sebastian. We fight, knock each other to the ground when a shows an act of cowardness. "I'll be back, my no mistake about that and you know what I'll be back for." He touches I ring on his finger and vanishes taking all the Endarkened with him dead and alive. I crawl over to Clary and pull her into my arms. "Jace," Alec calls rushing over. "Alec, I tried…" he cuts me off. "No I should be sorry. I should've believed you when you told me the first time, Clary too." He says and Clary starts to stir. Hey eyes open and look into mine. "Hey," she says softly. "Hey. Come on let's get you back on your feet." She nods and starts to sit up. I grab her hands to help her stand then pull her into my arms.

CLARY POV

Jace helps me stand and he pulls me into his arms. "Are you ok?" I mumble, "yes. I'm fine. Are you ok?" I nod. "Well in that case why don't we finish this ceremony?" He asks. "Sure." I say and we walk back to the front of the room. Chairs and tables are put back into place and Bat continues has speech. "Now, the objection has been dealt with we may continue. Now please present your steles." Jace and I pull out our steles and hold them. We draw the two runes on each other and wait for back to speak again. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." We put our steles away and Jace slips and arm around my waist. I smile slightly, he brings his lips down to mine and outs them together. He kisses me deeply and dips me backwards a little. Everyone starts clapping and I am standing back on my own two feet smiling.

½ HOUR LATER

Everyone is seated and food is on the table when Jace decides to start the speeches. He stands up and lightly taps a knife on the glass cup for everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming today. You have no idea how happy it makes me to be married to such an amazing person. I am sorry about the attack tonight. We had no idea, but don't let that stop us from being happy. Thank you all for supporting us in this time of joy. And to you Jocelyn and Luke thank you for agreeing to let me marry Clary, I know that this day wouldn't be the same without your approval. Thank you very much." He sits down and kisses me again. I stand up and begin my speech. "Thank you all for being here today. As Jace said, we are sorry for that demon interrupting. This is a very special day in my life and I am so happy to be married to Jace. Thank you for helping us through our lives and may yours be as happy as ours." I sit down and everyone starts clapping. People eat, talk and dance.

I spin around the floor with Jace. "You look amazing Clary," I blush. "Thank you, so do you." He laughs. "Yeah right. So ready to move into Idris tomorrow." I nod. Tomorrow we are moving into Herondale Manor. I look at Jace's left hand and see his ring. He gave me his Herondale ring and had a new one made.

FEW HOURS LATER.

Everyone starts to leave and so do we. We drive back to the Institute with Jocelyn and Luke considering that's the car we came in. The drop us off at the Institute and say goodbye. "We'll see you soon. We're leaving at 10 tomorrow so swing by if you want otherwise drop by in Idris." I say and give them a big hug as does Jace.

We walk inside and head up to my room, Jace quickly grabs a pair of pants from his room. We walk into my room and I flop back first onto the bed. "Tired?" Jace says. "Yup, my feet are quite sore too from wearing these heels all day." I say, I sit up and get them off my feet. Jace comes and sits next to me wearing just pj pants. I stand up and change into a tank top and shorts leaving my dress hanging over the back of a chair. I go back and sit next to Jace, he puts an arm around me. We lay down beside each other with two new runes marking us to each other. I snuggle closer to Jace and his grip tightens on me. "I can't wait till tomorrow it'll be so exciting." I say in a bare whisper. "Me too. Goodnight Clary, I love you." "I love you too Jace." I say. He kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**Author Note: Hope you are liking it, more will be on its way. I am so excited it is my birthday tomorrow. YAY. Also to those who guess Seb interrupted nice job, maybe I am becoming too predictable in my writing. If so please tell me so I can become less predictable. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Clary POV

I quickly dress and pack all of our remaining things. "Hey Clary." I look up and Jace walks out of the bathroom dressed with wet hair. "Hey Jace." I say. "So ready to move?" I ask and he nods, "yes. I am." I grab his arms and put them around me. "Mum and Luke said that they would swing by when we settled in Idris because mum said if they came this morning they would be here for ages." I tell Jace, "ok. Well let's get all this stuff downstairs."

Jace helps me carry the last of the boxes down, by then it is almost time to leave so we start to say our goodbyes. I hug Isabelle tightly, "I promise that when I feel you in trouble I will be there in an instant" I say. "I promise too." She says and we let go of each other. I give Alec a hug, "take care Alec." I say and give him a light smile. "You too Clary." I say goodbye to Maryse and Robert. Jace finishes his goodbyes and I open up a portal to Idris. We take one last look at our family and walk through the portal.

We arrive on the edge of Lake Lyn and do our best not to fall into the water, which thankfully we don't. I grab Jace's hand, "ready?" "Ready."

JACE POV

I walk hand in hand with Clary as we walk through Alicante towards Herondale Manor. Clary brought just a shoulder bag with her because we had all our stuff here already. We walk past Amatis's house and I feel Clary's hand get tighter. We stop and stare. "Do you want to go inside?" I whisper and she nods.

CLARY POV

We walk inside and memories just come flooding back, me being here the first time I met my brother, meeting Luke's sister being here during the battle. I slowly let go of Jace's hand and wander upstairs and into the room I stayed in. I push the door open and everything is the same. I open the box by the bed and everything I still here. I grab the black hunting gear and walk back downstairs. "You bringing that with us?" Jace asks, "yes. There's no point for it just sitting in an old trunk." I say and we continue to walk to the manor.

After about 30 minutes we arrive outside Herondale Manor. Jace had sorted everything out with the Clave and now anything that belongs to the Herondale's, Jace now owns unless Tessa Gray owned it in the first place. I look at Jace as we just stand outside. "Jace, we are allowed to go in you know," I say and he turns to me. "What?" He asks and I just shake my head. "Come on." I say and we walk into the grounds opening the gate.

NO ONE POV

Clary and Jace walk into the Herondale grounds with utter amazement, looking around at almost everything, the place was huge and the house seemed massive. The gardens looked well-kept like someone could actually live here. They reach the front door and Jace brings out the key.

CLARY POV

I stand shoulder to shoulder with Jace at the door as he pulls out the key with a little bird on the end like the one on our rings. He puts the key in and the door unlocks. We walk inside and the place is huge. Suddenly I am being picked up and spun around. "Jace, put me down." I say between fits of laughter. He sets me back on my own two feet. I put my arms around Jace's neck and kiss him. His hand runs through my hair and I feel myself lower a little bit by Jace's hand. Slowly this kiss comes to an end. I smile at Jace and he sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask. "We just have to much stuff to unpack and yet we don't know where anything is." He says. He's right when we bought how stuff here we just put it all in this massive space not having a look around. As if on cue there is a knock on the door. I walk over and over it. "Tessa, what are you doing here?" I ask as I invite her in. "I thought that this might come in handy." She hands me a roll of paper. "It's a map of the house, Will gave it me to help me find my way around the house because I didn't know where anything was for a while. Well I should let you get settled in, Jem is waiting for me anyway. See ya." I give her a hug and she walks out, "bye Tessa." I close the door and turn back to Jace. "Tessa gave us a map of the house." I say and unroll it in front of Jace. We look over it and there is so many rooms in this house, like 6 guest rooms, 2 master rooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, 2 studies, 1 library and 2 living areas. "Wow," is all I can say. "I know." Jace says.

I decide as Jace starts to unpack to run into Alicante and grab some food for the kitchen (fruit, veg, herbs, bread, spreads and ice cream.) I walk into Alicante with a basket in hand, I notice a few people staring but they quickly go back to their own business.

JACE POV

I unpack cutlery, plates, bowls, etc into the kitchen. I am actually pleased that the Clave helped me fix the place up a little, it hadn't been used since my birth parents had died. Luke and Jocelyn are coming round later to help us settle in and stay the night, Luke is going to help me move the beds in. For some odd reason the Clave put in a four poster bed with crisp white sheets and white silk curtains for us, little strange but anyway, I hear the door open as I close the cupboard. I walk through the 1st living room to the front door and I see Clary. "Hey Clary, how'd go in Alicante?" I ask and she gives me a hug. "It was good I got practically everything we need to start off with." She says. "Cool. Well I'd say that your parents would be here soon." I say and help Clary unpack the food into the kitchen. I flick on a few lights in other rooms to just make it feel a bit more like home.

CLARY POV

While Jace finishes off things downstairs I unpack our clothes in the draws and hang coats and dresses in the wardrobe. I look around the room, it is about twice the size of the ones at the Institute. The balcony door is open and the curtains on the bed are blowing a little bit. I stack the boxes one on top of the other and walk into the bathroom, this is about the size of the bedrooms in the Institute. Two sinks, 1 toilet, a massive bath, cupboard and shower. "Clary," Jace calls from downstairs. "Coming Jace, where are you?" I call. "In the first living room." He calls and I go downstairs.

I walk into the living room and see Jace standing at the door. "There here," he says and opens the door. I see mum and Luke at the door and I rush over. I embrace my mum tightly and Luke just the same. They walk in and to my surprise Izzy and Alec are with them. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Jace asks. "Well we wanted to help you settle in, how we bought stretcher beds because we knew that there would only be one bed in the house at the moment." Izzy says. "That isn't entirely true. Luke and I came in earlier before you guys started to bring stuff in, so we set up three guest rooms." My mum says and I hug her. "Oh thank you." I say. "Oh we have one more surprise for you." Luke says and points towards Izzy and Alec, they step apart and in between them stands Simon. I gasp and rush over. "Simon," I say. I pull away and stand next to Jace. "What are you doing here? I thought that the Clave didn't allow mundanes in Idris." I say. "They don't but they made an exception for me because I know all about the shadow world." He says. "Well come on in," says Jace. "We have long night ahead of us," Jace says.

**Author Note: Hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Clary POV

I cooked the pasta in a pot and added some fresh tomatoes and oregano for dinner. Because we just moved in we wanted something easy. We all sat at the massive table in the dining room. We eat and chat a little. "So does everyone know where they're sleeping?" Jace asks suddenly. "Well Luke and I were planning on taking 1 out of the 3 guest rooms we did if that's ok?" Mum says and I nod. "Sure, you deserve it." Earlier I run upstairs and looked at the rooms. They are great. Fitted with a double bed, chest of draws a wash basket and full length mirror. "Um, well I reckon Izzy and I can top and tail in one room and Simon has his own." Alec suggests straight away. He still isn't comfortable about Izzy and Simon's relationship, especially since Simon used to be a vampire but then Magnus's father turned him back to a mundane (human for those who don't know). "Works for me." Simon says and I see him sneak Izzy a glance.

JACE POV

Dinner goes pretty smoothly, Alec and Simon don't talk much. We all decide to go to bed and head upstairs. Our room is at the end of the hall, everyone else goes into their rooms and closes the door.

CLARY POV

I open the door and Jace and I walk in. I grab my shorts and tank and change straight away, I turn around and see Jace already settled into bed with a smug look on his face. "I take it that it is really comfy." He nods, "I feel like I am on a cloud." I run over and jump on the bed next to Jace, I give a little squeal as Jace kisses me when Simon calls out, "we don't want to hear anything tonight guys, give it a low profile, OK?" "Ok, sorry." I call back and face Jace. "This is one of the best choices we have ever made." I lean over and kiss him slowly. "We should get some sleep," Jace mumbles. "Yeah," I say and pull the light covers up. The balcony door is still open so the curtains on the bed are waving a little. "Goodnight Jace," I mumble. "Goodnight Clary."

I feel myself being pulled then thrown against a wall shackled at the wrists. "See you soon my darling sister." I shake my head and open my eyes again this time I am looking at wood with white sheets hanging out of the corner of my eyes. I look to my left and see Jace, peacefully sleeping. I sigh, another nightmare, when will these end. I look to my right and I can see some of my dresser from behind the curtain, I can see my sword Heosphoros, the one I killed my brother with or so I thought. What have I done, putting everyone in danger? I put a hand on Jace's arm and shake him. It looks about morning so he won't be too grumpy. He slowly starts to stir then opens his golden eyes. "Clary what's going on?" He asks pushing away a stray strand of my fiery hair. "Nightmare," I say. He nods. "It's almost morning anyway." I say and snuggle closer to him. "Reckon we will have a busy day?" He asks, "Yes, we still have things to unpack amongst other things." I say.

ALEC POV

Izzy and I top and tailed last night considering neither of us wanted to sleep on the floor and couldn't be bothered to set up a stretcher bed. I wake up but the bed feels empty. I sit up and see Isabelle is gone. I jump up instantly and check the bathroom between the room next door but it is empty. I open the bedroom door and walk across the hall and open Simon's door. I see him leaning into a wall with Izzy pressed against it. "Get your hands off my sister!" I yell. "Well shit." Simon says.

CLARY POV

"Get your hands off my sister!" I hear Alec yell. "Oh boy this'll be good." Jace comments and we get up to see what the ruckus is about. We both get out of bed and open the door to see Alec standing at Simon's door. We walk over to Alec, "what's going on?" Jace asks. "That is what is going on." He points into Simon's room. We look past Alec to see Izzy and Simon leaning against the wall, swollen lips looking like they just got caught. We walk in and Izzy and Simon break apart. "What the hell, Alec?" Izzy says. "Nice work man." Jace says, walking over and fist pumping Simon. "Jace don't encourage him," Alec says. I just decide to stay out of this. "Alec, I am old enough to make choices for myself, thankful very much." Izzy says. "Isabelle, you're only 18." Alec complains. "Look Alec, if Izzy and Simon want to fool around they can fool around all they want, it isn't like you've never done anything with Magnus." Jace says. "Jace, shut up." I mumble. "Really Jace, how many times have you fooled around with Clary?" Alec asks and I feel myself blush. "None, but hey it means no stupid remarks from you." Jace comments. "Jace, shut up." I say. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt but breakfast is ready," we turn around and mum is at the door.

We all walk into the dining room and the table is filled with food, eggs, bacon, toast, cereal and fresh fruit. "Oh mum you didn't have to do this." I say and give her a hug. "Luke's has gone out for a run, if you get what I mean." She says and nod, wolf things. Everyone sits down and Alec makes sure that he is sitting between Izzy &amp; Simon. "So what are you guys planning for today?" Simon asks. "Well, I want to finish unpacking as for Jace I dunno." I look over at Jace. "I'm have some business with the Clave to attend to." He says and I give him a questioning look. "Since when did you have to meet with the Clave?" I ask. "Clary, I'll be back. I want explain the whole thing later, ok." He kisses my head. "Well, I am going to go shopping and see what nice things they have here." Izzy says. "Well, do guys have any seraph blades here or any weapon besides Clary's sword?" Alec asks. "No, we left everything at the Institute apart from our steles as it was ours to take." I say. "Ok, well I am going to get some weapons for this place." Alec says. "I'll come with you, Alec," Simon said. Oh boy.

JACE POV

1 HOUR LATER

I walk into the meeting hall where all the council members are seated. I go and stand in front of Consul Penhallow and speak. "Consul I would like to thank you for waiting for my move to Idris to hold this meeting." I say. "That is fine Mr Herondale, please proceed in explaining the reason for this meeting." I face everyone, "Sebastian is back, I am not telling stories." I say and people start to talk. "You said he was dead." "He died in Edom." I sigh, "I know what I said we all believed he was dead but he isn't. And if you don't believe me ask the Consul." I turn to face her but the noise grows. "SILENCE!" she calls and everyone shuts up. "What young Herondale here says is true. I was at his wedding and the demon showed. So Jace, what do you suggest? Do you even know what he wants?" She asks and I nod. "Clary." I say. "Excuse me." She says, "he is coming back for Clary. He that perfectly clear, he already cut her check open then attacked our wedding he went straight for her. What more proof do we need. So my suggestion is alert all the Institutes around the world to be on look out and if the see anything report it to the Clave and if they can capture him do it but don't kill him, I need to do that for everything he's done." I say. "I will apply to your demands Mr Herondale, you may leave." She says and I walk out.

CLARY POV

I moved all the furniture into place that we bought, couches lounge room table, bookshelf. It was quite a work out. I sit down with an apple and read a copy of the _Secret Garden_. When will Jace be home? I look up and around this place looks like home now, with all our stuff. I hear the door open and I look up. "Jace," I say and jump up. I run over to him and throw my arms around him. I kiss him softly. "So how was the meeting?" I ask. "It actually went better than I thought. I had Penhallow on my side and everyone listened to her." He says, "that's great Jace. None of the others are home, it's just me." I say. Suddenly the door opens and Izzy comes in, in tears and rushes upstairs. "Izzy, what's wrong?" I ask but I get nothing. We hear a door slam then silence. The door opens again and Alec and Simon walk in, looking fine. "Hey guys what's going on?" Alec asks followed by Simon who goes straight into the kitchen, boys. "Um has something happened?" Jace asks. "No why?" Alec says. "Well Isabelle just walked in, in tears." I say. "Why would she, oh no." Alec rushes upstairs after Isabelle. I look at Jace, "what's going on?" I ask. "I dunno." He says. "Is today important in anyway?" I ask and his face goes lighter. "Shit, I know why she's crying." He says. "Why?" "Because today is Max's birthday." He says. "Oh Jace, I'm so sorry." I say. "It's ok." He says. I can see him trying to fight tears. "Jace, it's ok to cry." I say. "I know." I hug him tightly as I feel his tears seeping through my shirt. "Come on let's go upstairs." I say.

I lead him to Izzy's room and gently knock on the door. "Who is it?" Alec called out bitterly. "Jace and Clary." I say. I her footsteps and the door opens. Looking into Alec's eyes are like looking into pools of water. "Come in," he says. We walk in and Izzy looks a mess, hair stuck on her face, eyes red from crying. I rush over and hold her in my arms. "It's my entire fault, I should've been there to protect him." She keeps crying and I hold her tighter. "Izzy, listen to me. It isn't your fault, Max wouldn't want you thinking that." I say. I look up and see Jace and Alec hugging. "I'm so sorry." I say. Jace and Alec break apart and come over. I give Alec a hug and Jace holds Izzy. "How about we make some pizza, your favourite, margarita?" I say and she looks up. "Thank you." She says.

I leave and make my way down to the kitchen.

**Author Note: ENJOY. **

**Readers chapters may be taking longer than usual to come up as I am having internet problems.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Clary POV

I can feel Izzy's pain surging through me for the loss of her brother as I cook, she is my parabati and I need to support her. I slip the pizza in the oven and set the timer. I go into the living room and sit next to Izzy. "Hey babe, you ok?" I ask. "I will be, sorry you have to feel what I am feeling for this day." "No. Isabelle it's ok, I understand if you're upset and you have every right to be." I say and hold her. "Food smells good." She says weakly. "Thanks, I made it especially for you." I say. "Thanks." Alec, Jace &amp; Simon walk into the room. "Is Jocelyn and Luke still not back." Jace says. "No. They had to go back to New York. Maia needed some help with the Pack and Jocelyn went with him." I say. "Ok." He says. Simon walks in and hugs Izzy. "It'll be ok, I promise." He says to her.

I walk back into the kitchen followed by Jace and pull the pizza out of the oven. "Jace, I'm so sorry about Max." I say. "It's ok. How is Izzy doing?" "She's ok, but being parabati I can feel her pain, the loss surging within her. How is Alec doing?" "He's ok. I can feel his pain to but it isn't as bad as Izzy's" I nod and grab a stack of plates. I slice the pizza and put the plates into Jace's arms. "Let's go." We walk into the lounge and set dinner of the little table. "Thanks Clary." Izzy says. We eat lots but don't talk much. I look up and out the window to see a pitch black crow sitting there. I look into it's eyes and it's like I can see Sebastian laughing. I gasp and the bird flies off. "What is it?" Jace asks and I turn my attention, "nothing." I say and grab a slice of pizza.

We eat a bit more but not much, "Clary, I'm really sorry but I have to go back home, I promised mum." Simon tells me. "It's ok. Well I can draw up a portal, ok." I say. "Ok."

I run up to my room and grab my stele and race back downstairs. We all say our goodbyes to Simon, Alec didn't say very much, Jace said a little and Izzy and I took a while. "Promise me you'll stay safe, call if there is a problem surprisingly they have a phone network in Idris." I say and hug him tightly.

IZZY POV

I go over to Simon after Clary moves. "Hey," I say. "Hey." "Well, looks like I'll see you soon enough, we are coming back to the Institute in a few days anyway." "I see, well maybe I will see you then. Between band practise and you hunting demons, we will have to make a date." I give him a smile, "that'll be nice." I say. I wrap my arms around him and his come around me, I almost miss the tight vampire embrace but I understand why it's gone. I look up at him and he looks at me. I slowly move my head and lock lips with him. Suddenly Alec coughs and we break apart. "I'll see you soon." He says. I nod and let go. He walks over to the portal and faces us one last time. "Bye guys." "Bye," we all say as he walks through the portal and it closes behind him.

JACE POV

I walk upstairs with the others as Simon has left. I can tell Alec is a little happy Simon is gone as now he doesn't have to worry about Isabelle sneaking into his bed. "Well Izzy you can have your own room tonight now that there is enough." Alec says. "Jeez Alec, you make it sound like it was awful sharing." Izzy says. "Yeah well you talk in your sleep." Alec whines. "Oh shut up. Goodnight." She walks into the room that Simon had. "I'm gonna sleep too. Night." Alec walks into his room so Clary and I are left in the hall alone. We walk down to our room. I open the door and we walk in.

CLARY POV

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Jace walks in and slips an arm around my waist and kisses my neck. "Jace I am trying to brush my teeth." I tell him but a laugh slips out of my mouth. "Yeah, I know." I rinse my brush and turn to face him. I slowly kiss him, he moves me back and I feel the vanity touch my back. He lifts me up without breaking the kiss and sits me down making me slightly taller. "Mm Jace if you want this to last can I suggest we go somewhere not the bathroom. "Sure."

NEXT DAY  
I wake and quickly dress in case Izzy or Alec (especially Izzy) decides to walk in. I grab a light orange tank and leggings. I quickly dress, brush my hair and apply some very light make up so my lips don't look as swollen.

I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge for some breakfast. I grab some leftover pizza and heat it up when Alec walks in. "Hey Alec," I say casually. "Hi...Clary." I look at him oddly. "What?" I ask and he bursts out laughing. "You are acting to calm Clary honestly I thought you knew better." He says and I scowl. "Shut up, just don't say anything." "Fine by me." He opens the fridge and grabs and orange. Jace walks in and grabs a slice off my plate, "hey that _was _mine." He laughs. "I know." He kisses me on the head and walks off. "You do realise Izzy will be able to tell from a mile away." Alec says. "What did I tell you." I snap. "Ok sorry didn't say a thing." He walks out of the kitchen after Jace. I hear footsteps rush down from upstairs just as I walk into the dining room with Jace and Alec. Izzy bursts in looking worried. "What's wrong?" Jace asks. "Mum called, Sebastian has been seen in LA." She says and I drop my breakfast. "Ok then." Alec says. We all eat really quickly and decide to do hand to hand combat outside. I chuck on the gear from Amatis's house and rush outside where the others are waiting. "Ok Jace you take Izzy, I'll take Clary." Alec says. "Hang on, why can't I go with Jace?" I ask. "Because you guys have trained together all the time you can practically predict each other's moves whereas we need to train for the unexpected." He says. "Ugh, fine let's go." Izzy says.

Within ten minutes Jace has Izzy to the ground whereas I have Alec down unable to move. "When was the last time we trained together Clary?" He asks. "A while ago." I say and let him up. "Well I'm convinced she's strong enough." He says. "Well thank you."

We all decide to get some lunch from somewhere in Idris today. We walk into town and get some type of pie. I bite into it and my mouth waters. "This is delicious." I exclaim. We walk around a little, Izzy buys some jewellery of course. "To be honest I want to go home." Jace says. "Come on Jace, don't be a buzzkill." I say and entwine our fingers. "Fine, but only for you."

FEW HOURS LATER

We all walk in and almost collapse, we were out for ages and my feet are aching. "Well to be honest I'm not hungry." Izzy and Alec say and Jace and I agree. We all practically collapse into bed, "goodnight Jace." I say. "Night Clary." And I let sleep take me away.

SEBASTIAN POV

I walk past the gates and up the front path. I really fooled those in Los Angeles with that dummy. I walk up the front steps and slowly creek the door open. Stupid for leaving it unlocked. I walk in and look around. All neat, just like Jace's room. I walk over to the coffee table and unroll the sheet revealing a map of the house. "This is all too easy." I whisper as I spot the master room. I set the map back down and draw a soundless rune on my arm. I creep upstairs past heaps of rooms when I finally reach the on at the end of the hall. I slowly open the door and see Jace sleeping soundly with Clary asleep in his arms. I walk over and slip a sleeping draft that would last a few hours into their mouths waiting for them to swallow. Slowly I move Jace's arm off Clary and sling her over my shoulder. "Sweet dreams brother." I say and walk out leaving a note.

I cross the grounds and walk to the portal that is waiting for me. "Ready for a particular moment all over again little sister? I know I am." I pick her up and walk through the portal.

JACE POV

I walk slowly and notice Clary is gone. "Clary?" I call but no one answers. I look down to see a piece of paper. I pick it up and slowly read,

_Hair as __red__ as fire_

_Eyes as __green__ as emeralds_

_Lips as pure as silk_

_I wonder what young girl has these qualities brother_

_For I with hair and skin as white as snow_

_And eyes as black as the dead of night know who has these qualities _

_And I doubt you will ever see them _

_Again._

I almost feel like I am going to pass out. "ALEXANDER, ISABELLE!" I call. I only call Alec, Alexander when I am annoyed or something is awfully wrong. They both burst in at the same time. "What is it Jace?" She asks. "He took Clary." I say.

**The sequel is coming I promise it's just going to take time.**

**ENJOY AND MERRY XMAS.**

**SEQUEL: WE HAVE PLANS BUT SO DO OTHERS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DEAR READERS**

**Please read sequel.**


	14. NOTE

Hello,

Look i know some of you have followed my finished stories and it might a little boring but i have now made a website where you can blog, read snip its of stories and also see names and blurbs of ones coming out soon.

xxxx

MyLove4HimIsReal


	15. NAME CHANGE

HI guys,

just wanted you to know i have changed my user name. It's now alexmayb, it should hopefully change on my stories as well but please enjoy.


End file.
